Dr. Eggman (Sonic X)
This article is about the "Sonic X" anime villain - you can find information on the mainstream version in Dr. Eggman Robotnik, usually known by his alias Doctor Eggman, is the main antagonist in the anime "Sonic X" and its Archie Comics adaptation. Like AOSTH Robotnik, this is another humorous version of Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik. Doctor Eggman is bent on conquering the world and is aided by two sidekick robots, Decoe and Bocoe, who serve him as voice of reason, and a chaotic messenger Bokkun. Eggman has an incredible source of machinery at his disposal, from hordes of E-Series robots to giant tanks and aircrafts. In Sonic X anime The anime starts with Eggman, along with Sonic and Sonic's friends, being transported from Sonic's world to Earth during an accident involving Chaos Control. Eggman attempted to conquer Earth several times, but was defeated by Sonic and his companions. Later, Dr. Eggman found out that he was born as "Robotnik" on Earth, the home of his grandfather Gerald Robotnik, and somehow flung into Sonic's world. Eggman starts recreating the plans of his grandfather as the show focuses on the adaptations of plots from "Sonic Adventure", "Sonic Adventure 2", and "Sonic Battle" videogames. A while into the series, Tails and Chris' grandfather found out that Sonic and friends had to go back to their world because the alternate universes containing their planets were fusing together, and would only stop if Sonic and co. leave. Nevertheless, Robotnik, while being revealed as Earth-born, does not stay on Earth and returns to Sonic's world. In the third season, Dr. Eggman's role as the main villain is taken over by the Metarex. At one point, he, after a show of power, allies with the Metarex but is later caught stealing their technology and arguing over the fates of Metarex prisoners. He is saved by Sonic and his friends and joins them as allies for the rest of the series, proving himself as a much wiser and stronger person than he was before. Sometime later, Dr. Eggman took over the President's house and made everybody vote for him. Eggman also made Sonic "the enemy" when he destroyed the satelites, forcing Knuckles to fight Sonic for what he did. Chris intervened and told everybody that Sonic was trying to stop Eggman from being the President. Sonic then showed up at the President's house and booted Eggman out. After the sunlight was back to normal, Eggman and Decoe and Bocoe were forced to run without the Eggmobile, but soon the policemen captured them and were sent to jail. Eggman then got his revenge by creating robotic machine supplies. In Archie Comics Dr. Eggman in Archie Comics adaptation of "Sonic X" is considerably more flamboyant and attention hungry. Many of his crimes have seemingly no other purpose than to allow him to show off. He also has a curious interest in the concept of money. Despite being confused as to how "little green slips of paper" are so valuable, he does understand that having lots of it allows him to buy parts for his robots, so he often makes plans to obtain money in vast amounts. Besides the standard Robotnik mastery of robotics this version of Dr. Eggman proved to have some combat skills, as displayed during his tenure as El Gran Gordo. He was even able to defeat Andes The Ginormous who won the wrestling championship five times. In later issues Dr. Eggman, in fact, became the star of the comic and overshadowed Sonic by his exploits as El Gran Gordo. Personality This version of Eggman, while arrogant, is considerably more gentle and overall sympathic than others. While not having problems with kidnapping and threatening to inflict harm, he thinks that actually hurting his hostages is going too far. However, in moments of anger or in the middle of the battle Dr. Eggman often forgets about morality and fights deadly. Eggman's relationship with Sonic is very complex, often running the gamut between mortal enmity and friendly rivalry. Theme Music Gallery Eggman cough.jpg Eggman trick knucles sonic x.jpg|Dr. Eggman tricking Knuckles 7-27-10 El Gran Gordo.jpg|El Gran Gordo, Robotnik's wrestler disguise and alter-ego in Archie Comics adaptation Category:Sonic Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Mad Scientist Category:Liars Category:Nemesis Category:Evil Genius Category:Robot Pilots Category:Humanoid Category:Trickster Category:Anti-Villain Category:Gadgeteers Category:Rivals Category:On & Off Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Honorable Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Dictator Category:Power Hungry Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:Necessary Evil Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Big Bads Category:Anti Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Master Orator Category:Karma Houdini Category:Affably Evil Category:Master Manipulator Category:Pawns Category:Scapegoat Category:Kidnapper Category:Evil Ruler Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Bosses Category:Charismatic villain Category:Slanderers Category:Bombers Category:God Wannabe Category:Lawful Evil Category:Humans Category:Outright Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Jerks Category:Traitor Category:Trap Master Category:Comedic Villains Category:Provoker Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Evil Creator Category:Evil from the past Category:Cheater Category:Betrayed villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Double Agent Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Friend of the hero Category:Partners in Crime Category:Comedy Villains Category:Crackers Category:Egomaniacs Category:Hegemony Category:Megalomaniacs Category:One-Man Army Category:Oppression Category:Magi-Tech Category:Dark Lord Category:Warlords Category:Child-Abusers Category:Adaptational Anti-Villainy